


LGBT club

by Captaindeadpool1



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaindeadpool1/pseuds/Captaindeadpool1
Summary: Nasreen would never in a hundred years thought that she would be going to an lgbt club at her school but here she is, standing in the door to the room Miss Keane had booked for the meeting. Is she going to face the fact that she's gay or is she gonna be what Sam thinks she is...a coward....a chicken?
Relationships: Nasreen paracha/Sam murgatroyd
Kudos: 12





	LGBT club

**♡**

She saw the posters wherever she went, on every wall and every post. Everytime she had to read the words she felt watched, as if the fact that she read it will give her secret away to everyone watching. Her palms were sweating just thinking about going. What wouls she talk about? What would Miss Keane talk about? She's not even gay, nor muslim, what would she know about the fears Nasreen is facing at the moment. Naveed was for sure not going, he was going to stay as far away from that classroom as possible. So why did Nas kind of want to go?

It's an after school club and it's in a part of school where no other clubs held place. The risk of being seen was little but still possible and she could always make an excuse as to why she wad heading in the direction of the LGBT club. Maybe she just had to ask Miss Keane about the homework?

The hour was nearing and Nas still hadn't decided, her heart was beating faster against her chest than usual and she had this weird sinking feeling in her stomach, fear. Fear of being seen, fear of having to speak about it, fear of people not understanding and fear of facing the fact. Nasreen Paracha is a lesbian and there is nothing she can ever do to change it. And even with the fear eating away at her, she took her first step towards the club. The hallways were loud and she kept being thrown to each side as people pushed past her. Her head was throbbing and the sound became more of just a noice, not real sounds. The beating of her heart was louder than anything and she took deep breaths to calm herself down.

Nasreens feet had taken her all the way to _the_ door, the door that usually meant nothing to her but today meant exposing one of her deeply hidden secrets to everyone in this room. Her hand pushed the doorhandle and her shaking body pushed the door open.

"It's the first meeting, more people will show as time goes on...maybe we just wait a couple more minutes..." Miss Keanes voice reached Nas's ears as she entered. So there's not alot of people, atleast there's that. Nas looked up and met eyes with the one and only Sam Murgatroyd with a smug smile on her face. Ofcourse, Miss Keane probably forced her to attend the meeting. Nas didn't know what to do. Should she leave? Sitting in a room talking about her feeling with a murgatroyd really wasn't something she wanted. She rolled her eyes at Sam and before she could close the door and run away, keep her secret, Miss Keane turned around.

"Nas??" She seems shocked. It shouldn't hurt, it's what she wants. For no one to expect it, notice it. Why does it hurt? Well, there's no tuening back now she thought and lwt the door close behind her. Miss Keane stood up and pulled out a chair, she had a pitiful smile on her face as she greeted the Pakistani girl. 

"You are here for the LGBT club, yeah?" She asked with a tiny voice. She doesn't seem to know how to handle this situation either. Maybe this wasn't Nasreens brightest idea. She wants to leave more than anything right now. She nods at her teacher as she sits down with a sigh, not looking at the girl beside her who's most definitely staring. 

"Nas, I never knew....your mum never mentioned...does she know??" Miss Keane seemed legitimately interested. Nas liked her teacher, she helped Missy a whole lot when the whole thing with social sevices went down. She knows that Miss Keane cares. So she chose to open up to her, she just wishes Sam wasn't there to listen in as well. 

"She knows....I told her, it wasn't pretty at first but now she's my biggest supporter. But no one else in my family knows...they wouldn't understand like my mum does. A muslim lesbian is unheard of..." She chuckled. Miss Keane put her head on the side, like a sad dog. She felt sorry for her, and Nas wasn't really comfortable with it. 

"But it's fine, I'm fine. I mean I don't even know why I'm here really, Missy and my mum are the mlst important so I don't really-" Nas hastily tried to come up with something and her cheeks went red. Miss Keane interrupted her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to explain Nas...all I want with this club is for you, both of you, to feel like you can come here and feel comfortable speaking about something that's a big part of your life. I want this to be a safe space. You might just wanna gush about a crush or talk about a problem....but whatever it is I will try my best to help you." Miss Keane finished her speech with a smile and Nas couldn't help but smile back. Maybe it's not the _worst_ idea she's ever had. Sam laughed beside her and Nas couldn't help but hitting her in the shoulder...but she laughed too. It's a strange situation but Nas has a feeling this is going to be just fine. And uhm...is Sam...kinda cute? She sighed, Nas is in for a hell of a ride....

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Always wondered what would have happened if she actually went...


End file.
